Um dia no Hospital
by Rachel Cameron
Summary: Faz de conta que a Cameron teve uma filhinha com o Chase e a Cuddy também é mamãe, teve uma filhinha com o House! Agora vamos imaginar o que aconteceria se as crianças decidissem ir visitar os pais no trabalho?


_Faz de conta que a Cameron teve uma filhinha com o Chase e a Cuddy também é mamãe, teve uma filhinha com o House! Agora vamos imaginar o que aconteceria se as crianças decidissem ir visitar os pais no trabalho? (Esse foi um jogo de rpg da comunidade do forum de House, escrito em 3 mãos. Eu escrevi as partes da Cameron e da Sam, Marina escreveu as partes da Cuddy e a Rafa as da Alicia, conforme as pessoas forem postando, eu coloco os créditos aqui. Lembrando que somos todos amigos e tive autorização para postar, ok?)_

**Um dia no Hospital**

Alicia havia passado alguns dias na casa do pai. Desenhava na maior parte do tempo.Porém um dia resolveu que queria ir visitar a mãe no seu local de trabalho. **- Mama.** Dizia a pequena. Apesar da pouca idade, a menina já demonstrava ter uma personalidade pra lá de forte. Não desistia de algo tão fácil,resmungou horas para Chase. Que resolveu levá-la para ver Allison. Ao chegar no hospital, Chase levou a pequena para a sala de Cuddy. Enquanto localizava Allison no ps. A doutora não gostou muito, mas concordou em cuidar da menina por alguns minutos.

Cuddy estava bastante cansada,pois se aquele dia havia sido dificil pra todos no hospital,pra ela entao foi mais dificil ainda. Porque? Porque quando o House nao estava atrás dela,perturbando-a,estava numa reunião à respeito de um processo que tinha sido movido contra o PPTH,em virtude do medico ter feito uso de metodos que irritaram a familia de um paciente que havia morrido lá,ha pouco mais de uma semana. Volta e meia ela ainda conseguia encobrir o médico,evitando aborrecimentos desse tipo,mais nesse caso ela nao conseguiu. Ela ainda se questionava sobre porque nao tinha conseguido omitir isso da familia do paciente,quando Chase chegou com Alicia,e pediu para que ficasse de olho na menina,enquanto ele ia atrás de Cameron. De inicio,ela nao gostou muito da ideia,mais acabou concordando em cuidar da menina. **- Tudo bem, Chase.. pode ir tranquilo,que eu tomo conta dela enquanto a Allison nao chega!** Ela pegou a menina no colo,e a levou para o sofá que tinha na sala. Ficou ali,tentando entreter a menina,enquanto a mãe dela nao chegava.

Cameron caminhava de um lado para o outro no PPTH, queria evitar Chase a todo custo, havia tido uma briga feia com ele um pouco antes de sair de casa para trabalhar. Não era de sua conta se ela havia dormido com o House ou não, ambos sabiam a verdade, ele não precisava ter perguntado aquilo na frente de todos. Estava furiosa, odiava dividir sua vida pessoal com os outros. Respirou fundo e pegou algumas fichas de pacientes para atender. Enquanto saía da recepção, pode vê-lo na porta da clinica. Pensou sozinha _"Ah não..."_, entrou no consultório e fechou a porta antes que ele pudesse vê-la. Não tinha nenhum paciente na sala, ela só queria se esconder, como um certo _alguém_ fazia 'de vez em quando'. Esperou alguns segundos até que ele saiu de lá. Viu uma jovem médica passar por alí e logo a chamou...  
**- Dra. Hadley!**

**In other side...**

Samantha andava pelos corredores do PPTH, procurava pela sua mãe ou pelo seu... pai. Certamente um deles iria lhe dar uma bela bronca ao ver a menina alí em um dia de trabalho, justo quando o hospital estava cheio e ela tinha uma certa noção da bronca que iria levar. Abriu a porta da clinica e trombou com Chase, ele perguntara a criança se ela tinha visto a Dra. Cameron, ele explicou que a Alicia estava chorando e pedindo pela mãe o dia todo, então ele deixou a menina nas mãos de Cuddy enquanto procurava pela moça. Sam sorriu feliz em saber que tinha mais uma criança ali, adorava Alicia! A menina era encantadora, brincavam perfeitamente bem quando juntas. Realmente não tinha visto Cameron por lá e olha que andara pelo hospital inteiro. Disse a Chase que saiu desapontado...  
Sam continuou a caminhar pela clinica enquanto esbarrou em uma bela médica e ouviu Cameron gritar, levou um baita susto e caiu sentada no chão.

Cuddy estava entretida,brincando com Alicia no sofá da sua sala. Ela nao gostou muito,quando Chase lhe pediu para que tomasse conta da menina,mais tambem nao conseguiu negar o pedido. A garota era realmente fofa! Estava com dois aninhos,mais ou menos,e sempre se entendia muito bem com sua filha,Sam,quando as duas estavam juntas. Depois de alguns minutos distraida em sua sala,de olho na pequena Alicia,Cuddy ouve um certo burburinho,vindo da direção da clinica,para em seguida ouvir um grito de alguem que ela pensava ser Cameron. Cuddy ficou curiosa com o porque de todo aquele barulho,e de,provavelmente Cameron,ter gritado. Nao se aguentando mais,ela pegou Alicia no colo e foi até a clinica. Quando entrou no lugar,ficou espantada com o que viu: Chase caminhando cabisbaixo,no fiiiiiiiiim do corredor oposto; Uma das médicas do hospital com cara de "o.o" olhando para Cameron,e as duas olhando para... pasmem,Samantha! Tudo que ela conseguiu dizer foi: **- O que foi que aconteceu por aqui?** , depois disso entregou Alicia para Cameron,foi até onde a filha estava e se agachou ao seu lado,para ver se ela estava bem.

Cameron estranhou ao ver Cuddy com a sua pequena menina nos braços, a pegou assustada do colo dela. Pelo visto, a pequena havia comido muito chocolate, sua boca estava toda suja! Tentou limpar com a mão, mas não saiu. Em seguida, olhou para Sam no chão, a menina não parecia estar machucada, mas mesmo assim abaixou para ver se a pequena estava bem.  
**- Hey Sam, você se machucou?**

Samantha limpou as mãos em sua roupa e se levantou do chão, era realmente muito pequena e com as duas médicas abaixadas, ficava do seu tamanho! Abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver mãe e logo foi lhe dando um forte abraço. Olhou para Cameron que parecia estar preocupada. **- Não tia Allie! Eu estou bem, obrigada, só estava procurando a mamãe... ou o papai.**  
A pequena olhou para Alicia que estava sorrindo no colo de sua mãe, acenou para ela e olhou para sua mãe, que estava esperando uma resposta pela bagunça que havia ocorrido ali. Foi se explicando... **- Sabe mamãe, como disse, estava te procurando. Mas encontrei com o tio Robbie ali na porta da frente, ele estava procurando pela...** Antes que a menina terminasse a frase, não pode evitar de rir ao ver a reação de Cameron, parecia estar querendo evitar Chase a todo custo! Foi logo se escondendo atrás da garotinha. **- Hahaha tia Allie, ele já se foi... Vocês dois estão brincando de esconde-esconde?** Perguntou interessada... Estava morrendo de medo de levar uma bronca de sua mãe, sabia que isso ia acontecer cedo ou tarde.

- Minha pequena,que bom te ver!  
Cuddy deu um abraço apertado na filha. Estava no hospital há horas,longe da menina,e isso era algo que nao deixava a reitora nada contente.  
- Mais..  
A medica arqueou a sobrancelha,e ficou em pé novamente.  
- .. como foi que você chegou aqui no hospital,hein Sam? Voce sabe que eu nao gosto que voce venha pra cá,a nao ser quando eu resolvo te trazer..  
Cuddy lembrou das inumeras vezes em que House trouxera a menina pra lá,muitas vezes no meio de algum dia de clinica lotada,so para poder dizer que estava tomando conta dela e nao ir atender lá. Isso a deixou um tanto quanto irritada,mais ela soube disfarçar.  
- E a tia Allie e o tio Robbie nao estao brincando de esconde-esconde Sam.. eles só...se desencontraram,nao é Allie?  
Lisa fez força pra nao rir,quando viu que sua filha percebera assim,tao rapido,a situação entre Cameron e Chase.

Cameron sorriu para Cuddy ao ouvir a bela explicação que dera para a filha. Assim ela não precisava dizer que estava evitando Chase a todo custo. Olhou para Sam e concordou com Cuddy. **- Pois é Sam, são só... desencontros, mas isso não significa que se você encontrá-lo possa dizer onde estou, ok? Vamos fazer um acordo... **Cameron sorriu para a pequena que a olhava interessada, olhou para Cuddy que começou a rir, realmente o jeito que ela e Chase brigavam era de matar... Pareciam duas crianças. Por falar em criança, Alicia já estava querendo pular de seu colo! Cameron pensou baixinho _"Que idéia trazer a minha bebê para cá, sabemos que ela não para queta..._. Tentou ajeitar Alicia em seu colo, deu um beijinho em sua boxexa e logo percebeu que a menina estava com a boca toda suja de chocolate. Não gostava quando a menina comia muitos doces e pelo visto, ela havia comido mais que um. Tentou limpar a sua boquinha com a mão, não deu muito certo, então desistio. Achava sua filha tão fofa, era irresistível não morde-la. Foi logo dando uma mordidinha de leve em suas boxexas gordas. Depois deu lhe um beijinho e sorriu. **- Ah... Lisa, você pode me dizer por que a Alicia está aqui?**

Lisa nao tinha aguentado,e começado a rir. Achava engraçadas as situações provocadas pelas "brigas" entre Cameron e Chase,pois eles às vezes passavam o dia fugindo um do outro,se escondendo pelas salas do hospital. Mais espera ai! Essa situação era um tanto quanto familiar para a reitora,por isso ela nao dizia nada,quando notava que Allison estava tentando se "esconder" de Chase.  
- Porque? Bem..

A medica sorriu ao ver que Alicia estava agitada,e querendo pular do colo da mãe.. isso a fez lembrar de Sam,quando estava com essa idade!  
- Tudo que eu posso te dizer é que o Chase apareceu na minha sala com a Alicia,procurando por você. Quando eu nao soube responder onde voce estava,ele me pediu pra tomar conta da pequena por alguns minutos,enquanto ele ia te procurar. Não me opus,porque voce sabe como gosto dessa pequena aí..  
Lisa se aproximou das duas,sorriu e deu um beijinho na cabeça de Alicia.

No momento em que Cuddy disse que Chase havia levado a menina lá, sentiu uma pontinha de raiva. Ele sabia muito bem que era impossivel trabalhar com a bebê ao seu lado, embora amasse estar ao lado da filha. Respirou fundo e sorrio ao ver Cuddy dar um beijinho na cabeça de Alicia, o que ela dizia estava na cara ser sincero. Mas e agora? Como iria trabalhar com Alicia lá? **- Obrigada Cuddy, você ajudou muito. Mas o que o Chase tem em mente? Não consigo trabalhar com a Lily aqui.**

Alicia se divertiu brincando com Cuddy no sofá. Mas ao momento que ouviu o grito da mãe, percebeu que ela estava por perto e tinha de vê-la. Apesar da pouca idade, a pequenina sabia muito bem o que acontecia a sua volta. Da briga dos pais e tudo mais. De certa forma se sentia culpada,por causa disso. Lisa pegou-a em seus braços e levou para o corredor. Alicia deu um largo sorriso quando viu sua mãe e Samantha. Ah como ela adorava brincar com Sam. Embora tivessem idades bem diferentes, a menininha adorava brincar com Samantha. A maior a fazia de boneca na maior parte do tempo. Ali por ser a menorzinha, era muito cuidada e mimada. A mãe lhe abraçou com ternura e a pequena mostrou seus dentinhos em um sorriso sincero. **- Mama. **Era uma coisa que ela dizia sempre. Mama e Papa. Não sabia falar muitas palavras, mas se virava bem quanto a isso.

Cuddy sorriu,para a outra médica.  
- Não precisa agradecer,Allie..  
Ela arqueou a sobrancelha,enquanto voltava para perto de Samantha e lhe dava um abraço apertado.  
- Mamae estava com saudade de você,viu?  
Ela disse,e depois se virou na direção de Cameron.  
- Já sei! As coisas ja estao se acalmando mais por aqui,no ps.. olha so:  
Cuddy falou,enquanto as duas observavam o pronto socorro,com bem menos gente do que algumas horas antes,quando estivera tao lotado que as duas medicas quase nao tiveram tempo de parar.  
- Nós podemos ir até a minha sala,com as meninas,e ficarmos por la um tempo.. caso nao haja nenuma emergência,nos as levamos para casa. :D

Sam olhou para Cameron e deu um largo sorriso concordando com a idéia de não dizer nada a Chase, logo se envolveu nos braços de sua mãe e lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha. **- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades, mamãe!** Sorrio para Alicia, ao ver como a pequena se divertia no colo de sua mãe. Era tão fofinha, por isso a fazia de boneca na maioria das vezes em que brincavam, ela realmente parecia uma. E era delicada também, tinha que tomar o maior cuidado. Estava louca para ver como Cameron iria se virar cuidando da pequena, a médica tinha jeito com crianças, mas quando misturava crianças mais trabalho... Não dava muito certo. **- Isso mamãe, vamos para a sua sala! Quero brincar no seu computador, o papai falou que não tinha problema se eu deletasse sua agenda lá...**

**- **O papai disse isso,foi?  
Cuddy perguntou,disfarçando sua ira. Depois deu um beijinho na bochecha da filha.  
- Depois eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com o seu...  
A reitora deu um sorriso malicioso,enquanto olhava para a filha.  
- Então se voce pode bagunçar na minha sala,depois vou te mostrar a do papai,certo? Lá tem um quadro branco grandao,parecido com o da sua escola,e muitos pinceis pra você desenhar.  
Ela se esforçava pra nao rir,enquanto olhava pra Cameron.  
- Mais então.. vamos indo lá pra sala,meninas?

Mesmo que Cuddy dissesse que não precisava agradecer, Cameron se sentia bem grata, de verdade. Cuddy vivia ajudando-a sempre que fosse preciso e a tratava como uma filha, ultimamente. Achou lindo aquele momento de "mãe e filha" dela com Alicia e de Cuddy com Sam. Como disse, adorava passar o dia com a sua pequena, claro que o trabalho não era o melhor lugar para isso, mas mesmo assim...  
Brigava com Chase por coisas tolas, ele tinha ciúmes de House e isso era insuportável. Vivia negando que não sentia nada por ele e tentava fazer com que isso fosse obveo, mesmo não sendo. Só queria que tudo ficasse bem, Alicia era um de seus maiores tesouros e com a chegada dela na familia, ela e Chase se uniram mais. Jamais poderia se passar pela sua cabeça que a culpa dos dois estarem brigando era da menina, porque concerteza não era. Alicia era uma dádiva em sua vida. A fazia mais feliz... Adorava ouvir a menina chamar por ela, apesar de sua primeira palavra ter sido "papa". Balançou pequena em seu colo e logo foi dizendo: **- Oi meu amor, mamãe tá aqui! - O que você quer fazer?** Completou com um sorriso. Sabia que a menina não iria dizer nada, mesmo porque não sabia, mas adorava conversar com ela visto que a bebê era muito esperta. Pensou em levar a menina para conhecer as alas do hospital, mas ops, isso tem que ser feito com a Chelsea. Alicia ainda era muito pequena. Ao ouvir o que Cuddy disse, olhou em volta do ps e realmente, ele estava bem mais vazis. Ficara lá o dia tdo, uma folga no dia para curtir as crianças não iria fazer mal. Precisava disso. **- Acho uma ótima idéia, Lisa! O que será que elas acham a respeito? **  
Não pode impedir de rir quando ouviu Sam dizer sobre apagar as coisas do computador de Cuddy, o House vivia fuçando por lá. A menina não ia ser diferente neh, filha dele...

**Continua...**


End file.
